When do you miss me
by DarkKingsLove
Summary: A fanfiction by Suyisaite. When Kunzite was out on a mission, he and Zoisite missed each other so much. How would Kunzite answer when Zoisite asked him "When do you miss me" when he was back to the Dark Kingdom? English version.


**When do you miss me?**

**Author:** Suyisaite

**Translate:** Moonlight Outsider

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The story:**

Finally Kunzite had his mission out of the kingdom done. It took him much longer than expected, and the beauty who was reluctant to part with him must be deadly missing his beloved teacher. The even took a photo together before Kunzite's set off.

When thinking about his lover Kunzite's stony expression melted to a warm smile. Well, he had promised to Zoisite that he would be back soon, however he didn't expected it having taken so long.

Hadn't connected with Zoisite for so long, Kunzite wondered how was Zoisite, whether he had quarreled with Nephrite again, or had Queen Beryl deliberately made missions difficult for that beautiful boy, and what was the most important, had there any clue for the ginzuishou, which was Zoisite's mission.

Well, love is so terrible a thing, thought Kunzite. He was completely without a tie in the world before he met Zoisite, but it was love that made the ice king began to worry for someone or something. Thinking about this Kunzite didn't go to answer to Queen Beryl immediately—he could do it next morning—instead, he made his teleporting directly to Zoisite's room.

It was already nightfall and that slender delicate creature was sleeping. In his hands was the photo frame, Kunzite knew that must be the photo of Zoisite and him. Kunzite was about to laugh before he suddenly noticed the tears on that delicate sleeping face.

Seeing the tears of his lover, there was something in Kunzite's heart. He stretched out his hand to wipe out the tears, but as soon as he touched that pretty face, his hand was caught.

"Kunzite-sama…" Kunzite frowned, had he waken up the sleeping beauty? But Zoisite didn't open his eyes while tightened his holding Kunzite's hands and murmured:"Please don't leave me, Kunzite-sama… I feel really lonely without you…"

It must be a nightmare. Kunzite noticed the expression full of painful of his little sakura, so he shook the boy:"Wake up, Zoisite, I'm here and I'm not leaving."

Eventually the boy suffering a nightmare opened his eyes:"Is it really you, Kunzite-sama?" Suddenly he wrapped his arms around Kunzite's shoulders:"Aren't I in a dream, Kunzite-sama?"

Kunzite gently stroked his lover's hair and greedily smelling that fragrance of rose from that beautiful boy:"I'm here, Zoisite." He kissed the younger one's silky hair, "I'm with you."

Zoisite leaned into the embrace of his beloved teacher and rubbed his hair on Kunzite's shoulder. But suddenly he stopped and raised his head with tears in his emerald eyes:"Why lied to me, Kunzite-sama?"

"Er?"

"You said that you would be back within a month, but do you know how long I had waited?"

"I hadn't expected it having taken so long, Zoisite…"

"How long have you been out?"

"About four months, perhaps."

"It was one hundred and thirty-five days and eight hours and thirty-six minutes!"

"Well…"

"Then do you know how I suffered the one hundred and thirty-five days and eight hours and thirty-six minutes?" The copper-haired tennou suddenly struggled and freed himself from the arms of the taller one, "I missed you every second. Then do you know how many seconds are there in the one hundred and thirty-five days and eight hours and thirty-six minutes? Have you ever thought about it?"

"…"

In the silence Zoisite stood up and stared at his lover: "Please tell me, Kunzite-sama, have you missed me during the past one hundred and thirty-five days and eight hours and thirty-six minutes—it's thirty-eight minutes now?"

The ice king nodded, looked a little embarrassed.

"Then tell me the truth. Have you missed me when you were having meals?"

"…"

"What about when you were sleeping?"

"…"

"These are the most basic things during a day. Hadn't you missed me when you were doing them, that means you had never missed me!" Finally the delicate boy burst into tears and rushed out.

However, before he could leave the room Kunzite stopped him by holding his arm. The expression of the silver-haired general was still calm:"Listen, Zoisite." The younger one turned back and gazed at his lover.

Kunzite stepped towards Zoisite and hugged him into his arms:"Zoisite, I missed you only when I was doing one thing." He tightened his embrace and conjured a rose for the boy, "That was when I was breathing."

Zoisite melted in the warm embrace as soon as he heard that.

Kunzite bent to lick the rosy lips of his delicate lover, which made him feel intoxicated. His tongue was asking for entering Zoisite's mouth and he got the permission at once.

How long hadn't them be so close? Kunzite felt himself like buring. He greedily sucked Zoisite's lips, whose arms are circling his shoulders and grabbed the silver hair.

The graceful, seductive boy belongs to nobody but his beloved teacher. Kunzite's kisses covered the lips, cheeks and the neck of Zoisite. When he came to the collarbones of Zoisite, the boy trembled before moaned with his sexy voice filled with lust:"Please…take me, Kunzite-sama…"

Kunzite began to unbutton Zoisite's clothes. It was their night.


End file.
